Chaos( The Prophecy) the remake
by Chaosangel233
Summary: Son of light and dark, child of chaos and love. One parent in limbo, the other locked away. Raised to be in vengeance, to be the prince of chaos. The new Dark prince shall take flight, rising from the ashes of obscurity, brining with him a flight of death and light. Bringing chaos with him killing all those oppose him. Part of prophecy, Past MP, and past slash, rated m later story


Please give me advice on the story, and as well as correct me on grammar and spelling if I miss something

In a room full of darkness laid a man surrounded by a group of people, talking in angry whispers. A room full of book shelf's and case's falling apart, a fire place that was full of old ashes, carpets that were ripped apart at the seems. This was a manor that was falling apart, a manor that hadn't been cared for in years. Stood two red head's, a bushy haired girl, a brown headed boy, and sliver blond haired girl. The girl was holding a peacefully sleeping infant, that had black hair and eye's the color of the killing curse when opened.

The man who was unconious on the floor, was none other than the boy who lived, Harry Potter. As the two red head's continued there fierce argument before the, bushy haired girl stepped before them, silencing there argument in mere seconds. While the red headed boy immediately calmed down, the red headed girl had a look of obsession on her face, with a twisted loving look appearing in her eye's, when she started at Harry Potter.

The bushy haired girl spotted the look of longing on the girl face, and knew this would end badly. The red headed girl reached out to place her hand softly on his cheek, that longing became brighter in her eye. That is when the red headed boy reached down, and gently took her away from the unconscious Harry Potter that was laying on the floor.

That is when the girl with the silver blond hair finally spoke up allowing her voice to be heard for the first time. " What are we to call this child " stated the dreamy voice, that sounded far away from the darkness in the room. That is when the red headed girl snapped when she said this, that is when her fanasty collapsed. A seed that was as twisted and crazy as her heart, became planted in her mind.

With the red headed boy still holding on to her, she flew into a rage. The flood gate had been opened by those words that were spoken. " Who cares what we name that little bastard, that abomination, a child that should have been mine" shouted the red headed girl, in a voice that was crazed with grief. " He should have been mine" she kept repeating to herself.

Never noticing a pair of the same bright green eyes as the child opened up from his unconscious dream. " His name is Chaos Xerxes Riddle"rasped a voice that was weak, and weary as though he had just awoken.

That was when the red headed girl mind broke once again she was feeling the same pain in the same night, twice." That bastard, adbomination should be called Tom Riddle, after the devil that was his father" said Ginny her rage now boiling over, getting a nod of approval from Hermonine, and Ron. "That is his name now " spat Ginny, insane gleam appearing in her eye, looking proud that she had won.

Until he shattered her world once again, by saying" He would be glad to have his son bare his name", Ginny rage boiled over once again, this time she would not be held back this time. Letting out an animalistic scream that would put a banshee to shame.

The girl blindly clawed at the boy arms slashing at his arms, until she drew blood. Finally, he let go of her, rushing over to the body on the floor, she blindly lashed out her hand towards his face, leaving a print behind." You should have been mine, I should have been the one you loved. You were promised to be my husband, the father of my children". "Ginny" said the red headed boy calmly, " He should have been mine,Ron" said Ginny softly. Green eyes stare blankly up at her, " Why aren't you saying anything" she slapped him again, and then lashed out again. She clawed at him with animalistic rage, her mind so clouded, and her being so devastated over his love and so called betrayal for his child.

This continued until the red headed, now none as Ron, grabbed Ginny trying to pull her off him. She clawed at his face until the bushy haired girl known as Hermonine grabbed her, and pulled her off him. Leaving Ginny breathing heavily in the arm of the two that were holding her back from him. She was now turned and facing the baby, an animalisitic look now appearing in her eyes, she let out a crazed scream that sent shivers down people spin, she again tried to claw her way out of Ron and Hermonie arms.

The sliver blonde name Luna, hold tighten on the sleeping infant, clutching him close to her chest. As she watched the crazed Ginny eye's landed on the child, eyeing the child with murderous intent. Luna turned to the brown headed boy now known as Neville. " What should we do with the child" stated Neville.

Ginny face turned red, and she was about to shout again, then Ginny mouth was covered by Ron's hand. Biting Ron hand, the Ron gave a look of pain. " We should leave him, in an orphanage,allow the bastard of Voldemort to suffer, for being born" spat Ron. " All in agreement with Ron proposition, raise your wand as a sign of your consent" stated Hermonine. Ron,Hermonine, Ginny who hand that Ron let go of was raised, and Neville, the only who didn't raise her hand was Luna. " The abomination shall go to the orphanage of his father " said Ginny, a dark and gleeful look, and a satisfied smirk on her face.

Harry who heard this, turned to the Group, his eye's pleading, " Pleases don't send my child, please have,mercy" pleaded Harry's weak voice. " Walking up the to him Hermonine, began to say," I'm sorry this has to be done, the child must suffer" never finishing her sentence, as Ginny walked up to him" What she means your abomination, a child that never should have been born, will pay for your mistake and turning to the dark side, and leaving me"said Ginny, before she knocked his head again, leaving him unconscious again.

Hermonine turned to both Luna, and Neville, giving them a nod of permission to leave, before Luna left she said" What are you going to do with Harry". Hermonine said simply Azkaban.

Luna felt herself going cold, as apparated away, spinning and swirling, like a twister before she landed in orphanage. "We shall leave Tom Riddle the 1st here" stated Luna coldly, and she magically made a paper appear, quickly writing a letter. "It had to be done Luna" said Neville. Looking at Neville with a look in her that quickly foretold a vision coming, "You have no idea what you fool's have just done " stated Luna. It was then at that moment that Luna went into a trance.

 **"Son of light and dark, child of chaos and love. One parent in Limbo, the other locked away. Raised to live in vengeance, to be the prince of Chaos. The new dark prince shall take flight, rising from the ashes of obscurity, bringing with him a flight of death and flight of light. Bringing Chaos with him, killing all that oppose him. He will rise to power like a fiery flame of death and light. Son of slytherin and gryfindor, son of Potter and Riddle. Tom Riddle the 1st, or Chaos Xerxes Riddle, the new Prince of Chaos".**


End file.
